


Reckless Behaviour

by empink



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clarke is tipsy, Clexa, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Grinding, Lapdance, Lexa wears a suit, Med Student Clarke, fuck buddies, it was meant to be pwp but I think a bit of plot snuck it's way in there, slight D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empink/pseuds/empink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clarke is on her way home in an Uber when a certain song comes on the radio and makes her feel some kind of way.</p><p>Now a multi-chapter fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Clarke?” the Uber driver winds his window down a crack and calls her name. Breathing out a heavy sigh of relief she hurries into the waiting vehicle, slamming the door closed as she slides across the back seat.

“Thanks,” she says as she pulls her gloves off, rubbing her hands together in an effort to warm them. “It’s freezing out there.”

The driver makes a non-committal noise and asks her where she wants to go. Clarke gives him her address and slumps back into the seat, closing her eyes as she slowly begins to thaw out. It doesn't take long until she’s shedding her coat, the inside of the car so warm she’s actually starting to sweat a little bit. She folds the coat neatly on the empty seat beside her and places her purse on top of it absent-mindedly as she stares out the window.

It’s not late, only about half nine on a freezing November night. The sky is clouded; a full moon trying to push through valiantly. Clarke can feel the girt on the bottom of her shoes rub against the carpeted floor and smiles slightly at the prospect of snow in the next few days. Truth be told, Clarke loves winter just as much as she loves summer. The only difference to her is the people coming into the A&E department where she’s working are coming in because they’ve slipped on the side walk instead of injuring themselves during some form of sporting event.

The temperature in the car seems to send the four glasses of wine she's had straight to her head. She’d had a few drinks with a couple of the other residents after her shift and once she’d seen the state of the streets, decided to book an Uber rather than brave the city buses in the frost. Clarke squirms a little in her seat and pulls out her phone, flicking through her social media accounts. She’s just liking a picture of Raven and Octavia at the bar she’d just left when the Uber driver switches the radio station and a slow RnB song floods through the speakers in the back seat. Clarke recognises the rhythm straight away and bites her lip. She’s only heard the song a few times before but every time she has her mind flickers to the bedroom, the slow sensual rhythm hitting her in all the right places.

The song continues and she closes her eyes, head back against the head rest of the car as green eyes flash into her mind. Whether she was driven by the fact she was now feeling more than a little tipsy or just purely because she actually misses the owner of the green eyes she’ll never know. She pulls up SnapChat and records a few seconds on the chorus, the fingers hovering over the keyboard before tapping out a message. _Can’t stop thinking about grinding on you to this song._ Clarke hits select on the intended recipient and sends the video before she can lose. her nerve. The next few minutes are full of tension as she waits for a response. The song has long finished but to Clarke it’s still playing over and over in her mind. She shifts against the seat, uncomfortably h

ot now. The text tone and the vibration of the phone in her hand makes her jump and she slides the message open. It’s not a SnapChat. Just a text. A few simple words that send a jolt of arousal through her. _**Mmm I’d bet you’d grind on me so good, babygirl.** _

She taps her thumb against the screen a moment before responding. _Where you at?_

The reply comes much quicker this time. _**Business dinner. Should be done in about an hour. My place or yours?**_

Clarke bites her lip again. Lexa had never actually been to her place. They’d only met a few months ago in the A&E while Clarke was on shift. A stunning girl with the most incredible green eyes had come in with a deep shoulder laceration and Clarke had been assigned to the case. She’d walked into the cubicle, pushed back the material curtain a bright smile on her lips and done a double take at the sight in front of her. The woman was wearing a button down shirt that was unbuttoned to just above her belly button, giving Clarke an amazing view of her well defined abs. She’d just about melted into a puddle on the floor when she was able to gather herself and go about organising an x-ray to make sure there was no muscle damage.

As usual, radiography was backed up and there had been quite a wait for the images, during which Clarke had been able to have a few short conversations with the girl while popping in and out of her cubicle to make sure she was ok. She’d found out her name was Lexa and that she was working for a PR company named Azgeda Inc. but was looking to start out on her own and build up a business from the ground up. Clarke had also found out that she’d cut her shoulder while practising her sword twirling technique. At first she thought the girl was joking but after being subjected to several clips on the girls phone, she was convinced.

Once the x-rays had confirmed Clarke’s hunch that while the wound was deep, there was no muscle damage it was time for Clarke to stitch Lexa up. The location of the laceration meant that the best place for Clarke to stand while stitching it together was right in between the girl’s legs. She’s just about finished when the friend Lexa had brought along had piped up “Geez Lexa, how you going to keep the ladies happy with you shoulder out of action.”

Lexa had flushed slightly before recovering quickly and locking eyes with Clarke. “I don’t need my shoulder to please a lady, Anya.” Her tongue darted out and wet her lips, eyes still on Clarke’s who had just about dropped the needle at the sudden turn the conversation had taken.

Anyway, long story short Clarke had found out just how little Lexa actually needed a shoulder when they were tangled together in Lexa’s bed several hours later.

Since then Clarke and Lexa has this weird on and off thing where they’d text a bit and then sleep together and then stop texting for a bit. Clarke was completely unsure as to what was going on in Lexa’s life but was more than contented with sharing the brunette’s bed every now and then. Though she had to admit that those green eyes had been flashing in her mind with an alarming frequency over the past couple of weeks.

Clarke’s phone buzzed in her hand again, jolting her out of her thoughts. _**Clarke?** _

She hesitates a moment longer, and then, just as the Uber pulls up at the curb outside her building Clarke taps out _Mine._

Clarke thanks the driver and scrambles inside, slamming the door behind her as if banishing the cold and climbs up the stairs to her crappy one-bed apartment. As she opens her door she wonders if she’s made a mistake by inviting Lexa here. Lexa lived in a modern two bedroom (three if you counted her office) apartment downtown and Clarke’s apartment was small and cramped in a small apartment block on the very outside of the city. Lexa also had a great heating system while she had several crappy radiators that cost more than they were worth to run, she thought as she steps inside to the usual chill that seems to seep into the walls during winter.

Shrugging to herself she quickly washes the dishes in her sink and straightens the lounge room before turning her attention to the bedroom. She sheds her jeans and hoodie, changing into a black lace baby doll nightie. She quickly downloads the song from the radio on her phone; standing on top of her bedside draws to get a good signal and then shoves it onto the dock she’d placed on the dresser. She’s just finished dragging a chair from the lounge into the bedroom when the intercom buzzes. Thankful that her landlord has at least installed this piece of technology, Clarke can see Lexa’s outline in black and white on the small screen. She buzzes her in without saying a word and waits tensely by the door.

Clarke’s always nervous when she sees Lexa, forever doubting that this goddess of a woman is actually attracted enough to her to get all the way across town on the coldest night of the year. She can hear Lexa’s footfalls on the stairs, as strong and confident as every other part of her demeanour and she lets out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding in. There’s a knock at the door and Clarke double checks through the peephole, taking in a sharp breath when she sees Lexa on the other side. She fumbles with the chains and the bolts for what seems like forever before managing to yank open the door and she swears for a whole minute the world stops.

Her eyes lock with Lexa’s and she actually sees her pupils dilate as she takes in Clarke’s appearance. Her hair is thrown up in a messy bun, tendrils falling down around her face. The nightie she’s wearing barely covers her ass and the laces that covers her breasts is mostly see through, a long bow is tied underneath the cups and the rest of the silk material falls in soft waves to the top of her thighs.

“Fuck,” Lexa croaks as she takes a step towards Clarke, snapping her out of her own admiration of Lexa who’s wearing a tailored suit and a white button down shirt with a slim black tie. The trousers of her suit are tight fitting and she’s wearing the blazer open with the cuffs of her shirt pulled messily out at the wrists. “You look… Fuck,” she runs a hand through her chestnut waves.

Clarke, incapable of words at this point, silently steps back into the lounge and gestures awkwardly for Lexa to come inside. She watches as she surveys the room and suddenly words bubble out and she’s not able to stop them. “I’m sorry my apartment’s so shitty. Med school is expensive, you know and…” As Clarke babbles, Lexa has turned and walked towards her, inching her closer and closer to the door until her back is pressed up against the wood.

“Stop talking,” Lexa says and Clarke is surprised at how low her voice is. She can’t take her eyes off of Lexa’s pink lips and when Lexa’s tongue licks out to wet them like the first time they met she can’t help the curse that tumbles from her own. The next thing she knows is Lexa’s lips on hers, her leg slipping in between Clarke’s pushing her further into the door. Her tongue nudges impatiently against her lips and Clarke sighs a little as she open her mouth, granting Lexa access. She tastes like whiskey and Clarke can smell the cigarettes from the bar on her suit, the combination driving her insane. The kiss is rough, all teeth and tongue and Clarke thinks that she might actually die from how turned on she is. Lexa’s hands are squeezing her breasts and then her ass and then her breasts again as if she’s so desperate to touch all of Clarke she doesn’t know where to begin.

A sharp nip of Clarke’s bottom lip snaps her back to reality. “Wait,” Clarke manages to separate their lips and Lexa pulls back immediately, concern flashing across her face. Clarke scoots out from between Lexa and the door after placing a reassuring kiss on her lips, grabbing Lexa’s hand and tugging her towards the bedroom. “I’m in charge tonight.” Clarke swears to god that Lexa fucking growls at the words and she’s a little bit awed that she’s managed to pull such a reaction from the brunette so early in the evening. She pushes open the door to the bedroom and pulls Lexa inside, not stopping to take in the scene that she’s created.

Dropping Lexa’s hand she quickly grabs her tie and guides her towards the chair by the bed. “Sit,” Clarke says and Lexa drops heavily into the chair, not taking her eyes off of Clarke. “Shoes.” Lexa kicks off her shoes and nudges then to the side, still not breaking eye contact. Clarke can see her chest rising and falling rapidly as she kneels in front of Lexa, not missing the way that her hips twitch forward and her breath hitches in her throat. She deftly undoes the belt buckle and tugs her trousers down slowly, Lexa lifting herself off the chair slightly so Clarke can pull them all the way off.

There’s a moment when Clarke’s face is right next to Lexa’s panties and she can fucking smell how aroused the other girl is and Clarke thinks she’s might actually pass out for a second. Shaking her head she throws the trousers to one side and takes in Lexa’s toned legs and the black lace panties she’s clearly ruined. If they were in another situation, Clarke probably would take the time to muse about the striking contrast the girls underwear poses to her outerwear but Clarke’s only human so the only thing she can focus on in the sound of Lexa’s heavy breathing.

“Babygirl,” she breathes and Clarke nearly comes on the spot from the way she rasps out her nickname for her. “Please.”

Clarke turns to the dresser and hits play on the dock, the music flooding the room as she slowly turns around, shaking her hips in time to the rhythm as she reaches up and pulls her hair from the tie, letting it spill down her shoulders as she steps closer to Lexa. She puts one leg between Lexa’s, pushing her hands away as they fly up to grip her hips. “No touching,” Clarke whispers as she drops down onto Lexa’s bare thigh. They both groan as her damp panties hit Lexa’s thigh. “Want you to feel how wet I am for you, Lex.” Clarke slowly rocks her hips, pushing down so she’s grinding into Lexa just right.

“Fuck, so wet,” Lexa breathes out. Clarke reaches up and tucks Lexa’s hair to one side of neck, placing a wet kiss underneath the collar. “How was dinner?” Clarke breathes into her ear as she picks up the pace slightly, keeping in time with the music.

“Good,” Lexa replies, her voice a little strangled. “Made a good deal.”

“Mmm, I bet you did looking like this. So fucking hot,” Clarke murmurs. She loosens Lexa’s tie and lifts it over her head. “For Azgeda or Trikru?”

“Trirku,” Lexa pants. “Clarke, please.” “Please what, Lex?” Clarke teases, pushing the blazer off her shoulders and starting to undo the buttons of her top. “What do you want?”

“I want to touch you babygirl.”

“Hmmm, maybe later” Clarke muses as she tugs the top over Lexa’s head, moaning herself as she see’s the lace bra Lexa has on. She brushes both thumbs over the place she knows her nipples are and smirks as Lexa groans and pushes her chest closer to Clarke. Clarke takes the opportunity to suck a bruise onto the bare skin above the cup as she pinches and twists, hips stopping their grinding.

Lexa takes advantage of Clarke’s momentary distraction and her hands move to grip her hips roughly, pulling her down further onto her thigh. Clarke gasps in surprise, her forehead falling to Lexa’s, locking eyes with the brunette.“I want you to make yourself come on my leg, babygirl.” Lexa says huskily, chasing Clarke's lips for a kiss. “Can you do that for me?”

“Yes,” Clarke whispers, feeling herself slide over the wetness already coating Lexa’s thigh and moaning as her clit catches on the lace of her panties just right.

“So fucking hot,” Lexa is growling as she sucks marks onto Clarke’s collarbone, all the while helping Clarke pick up a steady rhythm, music be damned. “Messaging me at dinner. Turning me on when I was with a client. Do you know how much I wished you were there with me? Would have taken you to the bathroom. Fucked you so hard against the door. Made you lick yourself of my fingers. And then I’d take off your panties and put them in my pocket. So you’d be all ready for when we got home.”

Clarke was withering on Lexa’s lap by this point, breaths coming in short gasps as she bucked her hips desperately, chasing the orgasm that she was right on the edge of. “Lex, please.”

“Please what, babygirl?” Lexa asks, mimicking Clarke’s earlier tone of voice.

“Make me come,” Clarke pants. “I’m so close. I just need –“ Lexa doesn’t wait for Clarke to finish her sentence, she just gives a particularly hard tug od her hips her at the same moment she bites down on Clarke’s lace covered nipple. “Shit!” Clarke curses as her body trembles, bucking her hips wildly and feeling her release flooding Lexa’s thigh. Lexa rubs her back as she comes down. Once Clarke is calm, Lexa undoes the tie of the baby doll and pulls it over Clarke’s head leaving them both in nothing but their panties.

She picks Clarke up and lowers her onto the bed, straddling her waist while pinning her hands above her head with her own, kissing her once again. “Do you even know how fucking sexy you are?” Lexa asks. Releasing Clarke’s hands to trail her fingertips across her skin, watching as goose bumps erupt along their path. Clarke’s head is still clouded from her orgasm and she just grunts lightly in response, sitting up so Lexa is practically on her lap.

“Not as sexy as you,” she manages eventually. “In those suits. With the ties. And your abs,” she runs her hands across them as she speaks, feeling Lexa tense as her hand dips lower. “And the underwear you choose…” Clarke trails off as her fingers loop around the waistband of Lexa’s panties.

Lexa pulls back and scrambles off the bed and pulls them off, nodding towards Clarke, “Yours too.” Clarke does as she’s told and grabs Lexa’s hand and tugs her back onto the bed, watching as her hair spills out onto the coverlet.

Something constricts in Clarke’s chest as she looks down at the brunette whose eyes are locked on her like she’s almost afraid if she blinks Clarke will disappear. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Lexa,” she murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Their noses brush softly as they both move to deepen the kiss at the same time. Her hand slowly drifts down Lexa’s thighs, parting them just enough to give her the access she craves. She pulls away and gasps as she drags a finger through Lexa’s curls, feeling the moisture that has collected there. “You’re so wet, Lex.”

Lexa groans, the sound ripping from her chest as the blonde dips a single finger into her entrance. “Because of you,” she gasps out as Clarke slides as second finger in beside the first. “I was thinking about you earlier,” she admits, tilting her hips up into Clarke. “Before dinner.”

Clarke’s movements falter for a split second. “You were?” there’s a trace of something unrecognisable in her own voice. Maybe hope. Definitely confusion.

“Mhm. I do a lot.” Lexa says with a gasp as Clarke twists her fingers and crooks them upwards; searching for that spot inside Lexa that she knows drives her wild. The rest of Lexa’s confession dies on her lips and is replaced with a litany of curses and variations of Clarke’s name as Clarke drives into her harder and faster. “Fuck, Clarke. More,” Lexa pants, her hips driving up into the blondes hand. “Please.”

Clarke knows that Lexa is beyond teasing and begins to roughly circle her clit in time with her thrusts. A few thrusts later and she feels the brunette tighten around her fingers, thighs clamping together and her whole body going ridged as she tumbles over the edge. “Clarke, fuck. Clarke,” she whispers again and again and Clarke gets that funny feeling in her chest as she stares down at the beauty in her bed. She pushes it aside and pulls her fingers out, swallowing Lexa’s disappointed whimper with her lips, kissing the girl until she comes back to herself. Clarke can tell when it happens, because instead of being relaxed and floppy, Lexa tenses and moves to sit up almost immediately.

She’s used to this reaction by now. Once they’re done Lexa moves away, as if she's distancing herself from Clarke. She expects it. She had welcomed it. Welcomed the lack of awkwardness that comes with waking up in the same bed as your fuck buddy. But not tonight. The feeling in her chest is back; her heart hammering as she sits back against the pillows, arms crossed behind her head as she watches Lexa shakily pulls herself off the bed and starts looking around for her clothes.

“Lexa,” the name falls from her lips before she can register its happened.

Lexa turns to look at her, halfway through buttoning her shirt. She looks apprehensive. “Yeah?”

Clarke pauses. Opens her mouth. Closes it again and then, making a decision says, “Just… text me when you get home. So I know you’re ok.”

Lexa smiles. “Of course.” She finishes dressing, walks over to the bed and kisses Clarke once more. And maybe Clarke’s imaging things but she thinks that this kiss is a little bit softer and a little bit longer then their previous goodbye kisses. And even if it happened it doesn’t mean anything. Especially considering that when she makes a move to show Lexa out, the brunette insists she stays in bed. So Clarke watches as Lexa walks out of her room, listens as she opens and closes the front door and swallows the weird lump in her throat.

Once she’s sure she’s gone Clarke tiptoes into the lounge, sliding the bolts and the chain across the door and walking slowly back to her bedroom. She pulls on her dressing gown and busies herself with blowing out the candles she had lit and taking the chair back to the lounge room before settling back into bed. She’s staring at the ceiling in the darkness when her phone buzzes with a message.

_**Home safe. These guys made the trip with me…** _

Clarke frowns in confusion before another message pops up on the screen. There’s a picture attached which makes her blush in the darkness of the room. It’s a picture of Lexa standing her bathroom, clothes crumpled, shirt half undone and hair tousled; her head is tilted to the side, a smirk on her face. Clarke swears she can see the start of a hickey blooming on Lexa’s breast but it’s not the hickey that catches Clarke’s attention. In one hand Lexa is holding her phone to take the photograph. In the other, Clarke’s lace panties from this evening are hooked over one finger.

_**Guess you’re going to have to come over sometime soon and pick them up ;) Sweet dreams, babygirl xx** _

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tries to avoid Lexa which somehow leads to doing body shots at one in the morning.

The next time Clarke sees Lexa she’s on a date. An honest to goodness date that involves a real life girl, shaved legs and an outfit that had to be preapproved by not only Octavia but Raven and Bellamy as well. To say it had been a while since Clarke had been on a date was an understatement.

But the girl she was with seemed nice enough, even if she wasn’t Clarke’s usual type. They’d been out to dinner at a new restaurant that had popped up a block over from Clarke’s apartment and had just sat down at the bar in town to finish off the evening with a drink or two.

 According to the chalkboard on the footpath outside it was a music night and there was a band on the stage just starting their first song up as Clarke bought their drinks over to the small table they’d managed to find.

Niylah accepts the drink with a smile and scoots her stool a little closer to Clarke’s to ask her a question just as the band launches into a guitar heavy chorus.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that,” Clarke said, flipping her hair over her shoulder and moving her ear closer to Niylah’s mouth.

“I asked if you know that girl over there.” Niylah said, louder this time nodding towards the side of the stage closest to them. “She’s been staring at you since we got here?”

Confused, Clarke looked in the direction that Niylah was indicating and froze as her eyes locked on Lexa’s.

_Shit._

“Uh,” Clarke managed after a considerable pause, “I think I treated her at the hospital once.”

Clarke consoled herself with the fact that it wasn’t a complete lie and moved her own stool to ensure that her back was firmly facing the brunette whose stare was burning a hole in the back of Clarke’s head.

A doubtful raise of Niylah’s eyebrows told Clarke that the other girl hadn’t bought her half-truth. Clarke attempted to change the subject with the first thought that popped into her mind. “Would you like to dance?”

Niylah’s face lights up and she seems placated with the offer, leaving her drink forgotten on the table and tugging Clarke’s hand towards the dancefloor. Clarke smiles sweetly before downing her own drink in two mouthfuls and following her.

Thankfully Niylah has the sense to choose the opposite side of the stage to Lexa and Clarke forces herself to clear her mind and lets her body move in time to the music. She’s never heard of this band before but they’re pretty good. The singer’s voice is warm and the rhythm of the songs they’re playing is perfect for the kind of carefree, head tossed back dancing that Clarke loves.

“Ok guys, we’re going to take it down a notch before we have a quick break,” the lead singer says into the microphone after several songs and a soft acoustic song starts to play. Before Clarke has a chance to react, Niylah has looped her arms around her neck and pulled her in close, their feet shuffling and hips swaying softly in time to the music. Clarke can’t help herself but scan the crowd of Niylah’s shoulder for the eyes she’s felt on her for most of the evening.

Lexa is leaned up against the far wall, her eyes blazing with an unreadable expression as she catches Clarke’s eyes. She looks pissed, her hand wrapped so tightly around her whiskey glass Clarke wonders how it hasn’t shattered yet. She feels a tug of guilt in the bottom of her stomach as her mind flicks to the unanswered messages that she’s received over the past few weeks and finds herself pulling away from Niylah’s uncomfortable grip.

“Sorry, I just need to use the restroom,” she excuses herself lamely and pushes past all of the bodies crowded onto the dance floor, getting several dirty looks as she interrupts some couples lost in their own little worlds.

When she reaches the restroom she flings open the door to the nearest stall and leans heavily against it taking several deep breaths. She has just about recovered herself when the door bangs open and she sucks in gasp of air knowing without looking who has just entered the room.

She fucking hates the fact that her stomach flips at the thought of what’s waiting for her on the other side of the door. Hates that she recognises the cologne that has suddenly clouded her sense. Hates the fact that she mentally checks her appearance over in her mind. Hates that the curt voice which cuts through the air makes her insides flood with warmth.

“Are you going to stay in there all night, Clarke?” the voice says roughly.

Clarke straightens her back and pulls the door open, feeling but ignoring the tug in her heart as she sees Lexa, leaning up against the sink, eyebrows raised and arms crossed whiskey glass still in hand.

“Hey Lexa,” she says lamely, moving to wash her hands at the sink.

She can feel the girls gaze burning into her, waiting for her to go through the motions and the second she’s tossed the paper towel into the bin by the door, Lexa’s pushed her against the cool tiles, trapping her against the wall.

She looks so fucking possessive the Clarke has to stifle a groan and realising that she was unsuccessful when Lexa’s pink lips twitch upwards in a smirk. Their eyes lock on each other. Blue on green as a thousand unsaid words pass between them.

“Just fucking kiss me already,” Clarke breathes out after what feels like a life time has passed. Lexa barely waits for Clarke to finish her sentence, lips pressing insistently against her, tongue pushing roughly past them. Teeth clash and tongues battle as the girls drink each other in, Clarke is still pressed against the wall but by now her hands have moved to tangle in Lexa’s hair, gently tugging as the brunette kisses a path of fire down her neck.

The two spring apart as though they’ve been shot when the restroom door is flung open and a giggling redhead stumbles into the nearest stall.

“Shit,” Clarke mumbles, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and pushing Lexa away. “I have to get back.”

“Clarke, wait,” she hears Lexa call after her as she disappears back into the crowded bar to find Niylah. The other blonde is nowhere to be seen and Clarke is just rooting through her purse to find her phone when it buzzes with a notification. There’s a text from Niylah saying _Thanks for a nice evening but I don’t think this is going to work._

Guilt floods Clarke again as she taps out a quick apology, cringing at the thought of the next time she runs into the nurse at the hospital.

“So your phone’s not broken then,” Lexa breathes into Clarke’s ear from behind her, causing Clarke to jump with surprise.

“Lexa, I…” Clarke’s voice trails off as she turns around.

“It’s whatever,” Lexa shrugs.

Clarke’s about to say something when the band finishes playing and Lexa’s gaze snaps towards the stage. “Wait here,” she says. “I’ve got to go talk with the guys but we’re heading out after. You should come with us.”

Clarke frowns in confusion but Lexa has disappeared into the crowd before she can ask her what she’s talking about. For reasons unknown to Clarke, she does as she’s told and sits down at the nearest table for fifteen minutes, ignoring Raven and Octavia’s texts asking how the date went until Lexa comes back.

She’s followed by the drummer, guitarist and lead singer from the band that was playing and introduces them all to Clarke. “So this is the infamous Clarke Griffin,” the singer, Lincoln, smirks.

Clarke flushes and glances quickly at Lexa who only shrugs in response. “We’re headed into town to celebrate the guy’s first paid gig, you coming?”

And that’s how Clarke finds herself at one of the most expensive clubs downtown where Lexa has reserved a table for them all. She’s pressed between Lexa and Anya, who it turns out, is the bassist in the band that Lexa is representing. The alcohol comes at her hard and fast, starting with champagne and cocktails and leading its way up to Sambuca shots at the bar.

“I feel like it’s time for Tequila,” Anya announces, eyes glittering mischievously at Lexa who motions the bartender over and orders the necessary equipment for the body shots.

Clarke’s stomach flips with anticipation as she watches Anya take a wedge of lime and swipe it over Lexa’s cheek, following up by sprinkling the salt and placing the wedge between Lexa’s lips. The crystals stand out against the sticky smudge of lime juice and her eyes lock with Lexa’s right at the moment Anya’s tongue sneaks out to lick away the mixture. She quickly follows up with the shot, wincing at the burn before plucking the lime out of Lexa’s mouth and sucking harshly for a few seconds.

Lexa’s eyes stay on Clarke’s the whole time, only looking away when Anya announces that its Lexa’s turn and hands her a fresh wedge of lime. Lexa steps towards Clarke and brushes her hand across her cheek, gently turning her head to one side. Clarke shivers as the brunette runs the cold lime across collarbone and quickly takes the salt shaker from Anya’s waiting hands applying the crystals liberally and gently pushing the lime against Clarke’s lips. Clarke feels another rush of warmth run through her as Lexa’s tongue inches slowly along her collarbone, humming softly as she licks up the mixture. She downs the shot with a wicked gleam in her eyes before her lips are against Clarke’s pulling the lime away roughly with her teeth.

“Your turn, baby girl,” she rasps against Clarke’s ear after a moment and Clarke swallows another moan, trying to ignore Anya’s snicker beside her.

Determinately, she grabs the last wedge of lime from the bowl and traces it slowly along Lexa’s neck, from the column of her throat to the pressure point behind Lexa’s ear. The salt follows and she presses the lime into Lexa’s waiting mouth.

“Ready?” she asks and Lexa shivers in response as Clarke licks her way up Lexa’s neck, stopping to suck at the pressure point she knows with certainty hits Lexa in all the right places. She forces herself to pull away and quickly swallows the shot, gasping at the burn.

Without touching Lexa’s lips she snatches the lime away with her teeth, watching the brunette frown in frustration as she sucks the juice from the fruit. Smirking, she catches Lexa off guard and tosses the fruit onto the bar and reaches up, sliding her tongue between Lexa’s parted lips and running it across the roof of her mouth.

“Dance with me?” she breathes against the girl’s ear, her hands gripping Lexa’s hips tightly. Lexa glances at Anya who practically shoves the two of them onto the dancefloor.

Clarke’s body throbs and she can’t tell if it’s because of the beat of the music, the alcohol or the arousal that’s coursing through her body as Lexa’s hands grip her ass to pull her closer until their bodies are flush against each other.

Clarke hums contentedly as Lexa trails harsh kisses up her neck, her leg sliding between Clarke’s until the blonde is grinding on her thigh.

“Did I tell you how good you look tonight?” Lexa murmurs in her ear.

Clarke giggles, “Not in so many words.”

“Well you look fucking incredible,” Lexa’s hands are sliding up under Clarke’s blouse now, tracing patterns on her skin.

Clarke pulls Lexa’s lips down to hers, making the brunette groan as she nips sharply at her bottom lip before soothing the spot by running her tongue over it.

“Can I take you home tonight?” Lexa gasps out against Clarke’s ear, goose bumps rising on the blonde’s neck.

“I thought you were never going to ask,” Clarke admits.

They make it through another song before the tension builds between them to an unbearable level and Lexa grabs Clarke’s hand, pulling her through the crowd to the table. Anya looks up at Lexa with a cocked eyebrow and grins wickedly at Lincoln. “You owe me twenty bucks. I told you they wouldn’t make it past two.” Lincoln only groans and fumbles for his wallet, pushing the bill into Anya’s triumphant hand.

“Catch you guys later. You kicked ass tonight,” Lexa said, leaning over to hug them both in turn.

“It was nice to meet you guys,” Clarke called over her shoulder as Lexa guided her to the door, ignoring the catcalls the other two were making until they stumbled out into the open air.

The alcohol hits Clarke suddenly and she stumbles slightly, cursing the fact that Octavia had insisted that the wedges she had planned on wearing did not match her outfit. Lexa giggles and catches her. “You ok to walk baby girl? My place is only a block away.”

Clarke nods, tucking herself closer into Lexa’s side as the two slowly make their way down the sidewalk, their breath creating puffs of fog in the night sky. It only takes twenty minutes for them to get to Lexa’s building, Clarke shivering as Lexa punches the code into the pad and murmuring a thank you when Lexa holds the door open for her.

They stumble into the elevator, hands flying to touch each other all over as soon as the doors slide closed. Clarke is moaning against Lexa’s lips as the brunette cups her breasts through her blouse at the same time her tongue is doing wicked things to her mouth.

“Fuck,” she breathes out as the doors ding open when the reach Lexa’s floor.

“That is the general idea, baby girl,” Lexa says pulling out her key. It takes several attempts for her to get the door open because Clarke is pressed up behind her sucking away the traces of lime juice she left behind her ear. Lexa can barely think straight, arousal pumping through every inch of her body until she’s left throbbing with need.

Growling she pushes Clarke against the wall in her hallway, slamming the door shut with her foot. It feels like her hands are everywhere and nowhere at once as they run up and down the length of Clarke’s body. “I want you,” her voice is thick with need in the blonde’s ear. “Why the fuck do I always want you so fucking badly?”

“Fuck, Lex,” is all Clarke can manage, every nerve ending in her body alight with need.

“Bed. Now,” Lexa commands, hand lacing with Clarkes and leading her into her bedroom. She flicks on a lamp and pushes Clarke down onto the mattress, standing above her and staring down at the blonde in her bed. Her blue eyes seem darker then the sky outside and she squirms under Lexa’s gaze, redness creeping up her neck.

Lexa quickly undresses herself, tugging off her trousers and unbuttoning the top few buttons of her shirt before pulling it over her head and onto the floor. She keeps her eyes trained on Clarke as she shimmies out of her panties and undoes the front clasp on her bra, not missing the moan that escapes the blonde as her breasts spring free. Clarke tries to sit up, hands reaching up to touch Lexa’s rosy nipples.

Lexa growls again and pushes her back onto the bed, quickly reaching down and undoing the buckles of Clarke’s shoes, tossing them aside and quickly unbuttoning Clarke’s skin tight jeans. Clarke helps her pull the blouse she’s wearing over her head and adds it to the pile of clothes on Lexa’s floor leaving her in only her panties and bra.

“So fucking gorgeous,” Lexa whispers as she unclasps the bra, running her tongue along Clarke’s nipple swirling her tongue around the rosy bud and biting down gently when the blonde presses her chest up closer into Lexa’s face.

Her hands trail down to the waistband of Clarke’s panties and pulls the lace so hard that it tears apart in her hands before the ruined material is discarded leaving them both completely naked. Then Lexa is kissing Clarke everywhere, sensual kisses along every inch of bare skin she can get her mouth on until the blonde is withering on the bed underneath her.

“Lexa please,” she cries out after serval minutes of desperately canting her hips upwards to create some friction, only for Lexa to push them back down firmly against the mattress everytime.

“Please what, baby girl?” Lexa asks, lips coming to a stop hovering just above Clarke’s own, their faces only an inch or two apart. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want…” Clarke trails off, moaning as Lexa presses a knee against her crotch.

“What do you want baby girl? Do you want me to fuck you? Huh? Make you come so hard that forget that other girls name? Fuck you so good that you’re going to feel it for days?” Lexa’s breath is coming out in harsh gasps in between each sentence, her knee pushing harder and harder against Clarke.

“God, yes,” Clarke groans, her hips angling against Lexa’s leg to put the pressure she craves on her clit, eyes squeezed shut as her head tosses from side to side on the comforter. “Make me yours.”

Something in Lexa snaps at those words, a strangled moan tumbling from her lips. She moves so she’s kneeling in between Clarke’s legs, pushing them apart and taking in the sight of Clarke open and waiting for her. Clarke is so wet that she is literally dripping. Lexa watches transfixed as a drop of her arousal drips onto the bed.

Lexa runs the tips of two fingers along her outer lips collecting the moisture that has gathered there and sucks the fingers into her mouth, eyes locking on Clarke as the blonde watches her every move, eyes blown wide. “So wet for you Lex,” she breathes out shakily. “Always for you.”

Lexa cries out as she plunges two fingers knuckle deep into Clarke, the wetness coating her fingers within seconds and dripping down onto her hand. Clarke moans at the stretch and burn, desperately wiggling her hips, eyes closed again, as she tries to get Lexa’s fingers to curl against that one spot inside her. Lexa takes the hint and within seconds is hitting the spot with every thrust.

Clarke’s hips jump up off the bed and Lexa whispers soothingly to her. “Gonna make you feel so good baby girl, just open your eyes. Look at me. I want to see you.”

Clarke opens her eyes and keeps them trained on Lexa, nearly too far gone to appreciate the red flush of her cheeks as she works her fingers in and out of Clarke. She can hear her own wetness with every thrust of Lexa’s hand, watching as Lexa glances down and watches her fingers disappearing inside Clarke, unconsciously drawing her lower lip into her mouth and biting down.

She looks up just before she begins to thumb Clarke’s swollen clit, watching as the blondes eyes roll back momentarily before she forces them back to lock on Lexa. She’s fucking herself onto Lexa’s fingers now, the hard and fast rhythm leaving her gasping for air unable to form a coherent sentence.

Suddenly Lexa slips in a third finger into her curling them against her g-spot at the exact same moment she leans down, eyes still trained on Clarke and sucks harshly on her clit. Clarke screams as she comes, her walls clenching down onto Lexa’s fingers so tightly that Lexa can barely move them inside of her. She starts to sob when Lexa doesn’t let up, curling her fingers against the sensitive sponge inside of her as she sucks and licks harshly on the swollen bud. Something deep inside her seems to burst and with a soft cry of “Oh, Lexa,” Clarke spills over Lexa’s chin and onto the sheets, tears creeping out the corner of her eyes and falling into the strands of hair fanned out around her head.

As Clarke comes down, breathing coming in shaking gasps, Lexa gently removes her fingers from her and places soft kisses against the trembling thighs, watching as her hips jerk every now and then with the waves of aftershock pleasure running through her.

Lexa watches as the other girls breathing slowly starts to even out and slips out of the bed. She hears a quiet whimper from Clarke as she makes her way to the bathroom. She stares shakily at herself in the mirror taking in her wild hair, smudged eye liner and swollen lips and makes a spilt second decision. She quickly wipes her face and dampens a washcloth, tiptoeing back into the bed.

Clarke is lying in her centre of her bed and looks so fucking beautiful that for a second Lexa panics and almost drops the washcloth. Clarke senses her presence and turns her head to look at her, their eyes meeting in the dimly lit room.

“I’m trying to get up but I think you broke me,” she whispers, her voice husky.

“Why are you trying to get up?” Lexa asks.

“To leave,” Clarke’s voice cracks and Lexa’s heart cracks along with it.

“I don’t want you to go,” Lexa says, taking a step towards the bed. She hears the breath that Clarke sucks in as she crosses the room. “We kinda have to move though because we ruined the sheets,” she murmurs.

Words aren’t forming for Clarke right now and she can only watch as Lexa gently uses the washcloth to clean her up before helping her to sit up on the edge of the bed. “Wrap your legs around me,” she says and Clarke moves, curling herself into Lexa as she lifts her off the bed and carries her down the hallway to the guest bedroom.

“Can you stand up,” Lexa asks into Clarke’s hair.

Clarke nods and stands on shaky legs as Lexa turns down the bed before turning to Clarke and asking her awkwardly, “What side do you prefer?”

Clarke slowly steps forwards and cups Lexa’s cheek in a trembling hand, pressing such a soft kiss to Lexa’s lips that she almost can’t feel it at all. Lexa’s lips are shaking against Clarke’s and as they part Clarke swears a tear rolls down Lexa’s cheek as a shaky breath is drawn in between her lips. Clarke guides her gently to the bed, laying down beside her and curling herself around Lexa, literally feeling the other girl melt into her as she relaxes.

“Goodnight, baby girl,” Lexa mumbles into the pillow, making Clarke smile as she presses a kiss against the brunette’s bare shoulder.

“G’night, Lex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, me again!  
> Thank you all so much for the lovely feedback on the first chapter. It definitely inspired me to write some more but unfortunately life got in the way which is why part 2 is up 3 weeks later! I have a couple more chapters in mind to write depending on whether or not you guys think it's worth carrying on as well as a sort of prequel so you can see how Clarke and Lexa got to where they are now.  
> As always any and all feedback is much appreciated.  
> Have a great weekend!  
> Em xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this little fic! I could be persuaded to write more if you guys liked it but it could also stand alone I suppose! 
> 
> The song in the fic was Pillowtalk and I was inspired by my own ride in a taxi with this song on the radio. Unfortunately instead of cuddling up with Lexa, I came home to write this ;) 
> 
> Please do leave a comment and let me know what you thought! xx


End file.
